The Web of the Underworld
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: When Peter was first turned into a Vampire, things were simple. The Lycans were the enemy and humanity was unaware of the war between the immortal races that's been waging for centuries. But now things have changed, what were once allies become enemies and what were once enemies have become something else and Humanity is beginning to discover they are not alone on this Earth.
1. Chapter 1

So, this will be a Spider-man and Underworld crossover. First of it's kind and I'd like to thank the unknown person who shall be called **'Guest'** for suggesting such a thing.

Anyways the story will start a few years before the events of the first Underworld movie with Peter starting off as a Vampire by way of Amelia several centuries before the start of the story. Now how he will get his more spider based powers will be shown and hinted at in this chapter but it'll be some time before that happens. Peter in this will act as the guy that more or less designs a lot of the equipment and weapons used by the Death Dealers while also pushing for a more active role in the conflict by training to become a official Death Dealer himself. He has the training, he's just not recognized as one yet. If anything he's seen as Amelia's 'toy' by others, like Kraven for example.

This will be a harem of sorts with it being Peter x Selene x Amelia x Grushenka x Olga x Lena.

As for who Grushenka and Olga are because I know people are gonna ask, if you've seen Underworld Evolution, they are the two Vampire women that Tanis was having a threesome with before Selene killed them. The blonde and dark haired chick, I though meh what the hell their hot enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Underworld characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Standing before a massive floor to ceiling and wall to wall window with a perfect view of the nighttime New York City skyline was a woman. A beautiful and enchanting looking being that's been often compared to a Grecian Goddess. Her body, a completely perfect blend of warrior muscle and womanly curves that few could ever hope to match. Her beauty was even further empathized given that she was completely naked, the light off the rising moon and the lights of the city below reflecting off her pale skin.

Her name was Amelia, one of the three vampire Elders and the current ruler of the Covens while her fellow rulers Marcus and Viktor laid in hibernation across the Atlantic in the Eastern coven's stronghold, Ördögház.

The reason for Amelia's current lack of attire had to do with the male Vampire resting in her bed, also bare as the day he was born, not ten feet from her.

His name was Peter Parker, a mortal she personally turned in the early eighteenth century after she and several hundred followers first came to the New World that would eventually go on to become America. He was from a family of average wealth in the colony that Amelia established the New World Coven and over the next few years he had become the settlement's sort of science teacher for it's at the time small school.

A small smile graced Amelia's face as her mind traveled back to the few times she ventured into the Colony proper and interacted with the man when he was still mortal. He was always star struck by her appearance, as were his brothers and every other man in the settlement but she always found his attraction to her rather endearing and even sweet on a few occasions which may have led her to change him when he almost died of a Lycan attack a few years before she was to return to Ördögház and awaken Marcus.

He, a simple human that had up until the attack had never held a weapon or fought with anyone aside from his two brothers Ben and Kaine, had taken a sword dipped in Nightshade meant for her. After getting over the initial shock that he had seemingly given his life for her, Amelia made short work of the Lycan assassins before they could change with brutal efficiency. When the fighting was done she had discovered that he had survived the Lycan's attack and in gratitude for saving her life she changed him that very night.

' _It is a shame that the Lycans got to one brother and killed the other and I was forced back into hibernation before I could help him properly come to terms with his new immortal life'_ Amelia thought as she came to sit beside Peter and ran a hand over his chest, marveling at the muscle under his skin, the way it stood solid even under her strength.

Peter made a sound as he shifted under the covers before settling again. Amelia smiled at the man as she leaned in and planted a small kiss on the spot where she bit him all those years ago.

She then stood up from the bed and silently made her way to a desk on the far end of the room that housed several documents, her laptop, and a few monitors that she used to speak with the Coven leaders scattered throughout the world. Hours passed as the moon continued to rise over the city and was just beginning to set when Peter had finally awoken from his sleep and groggily looked around for Amelia until he saw her sitting at her desk, deep in thought with several documents before her and one monitor already on with information about current Lycan sightings in South Africa.

Amelia was so engrossed in her work that she never heard Peter awaken and trek across the room until she felt his lips on her shoulder and his hands on her sides. Amelia closed her eyes and leaned back into his kiss before she turned her head and caught his lips with her own.

"Good evening…" Peter said as he pulled back and gave her a small grin.

"I was wondering if you would ever awaken again" Amelia said with a smile as she turned her attention back to several reports from one of the companies that the New World Coven owned, Alchemax Pharmaceuticals. Apparently it was starting to face a concerning loss in profits thanks to the emergence of another company, Oscorp Industries.

Peter chuckled at her comment as he glanced at one of the monitors that showed Lycan movements "Any luck in tracking down who's in charge of them now?"

Amelia frowned at this "No, we still don't even have an exact number of how many are still alive. Kraven believes we've hunted them to near extinction"

Peter nodded at that before he glanced at the elder and more powerful Vampire "And what do you think?"

"I think that Kraven, like his master Viktor is letting his arrogance blind him" Amelia said with an annoyed sigh, while she too believes that Lycans are a bunch of viscous animals that deserved to be put down, she's not blind or ignorant of their capabilities. They wouldn't have been able to last over six hundred years of war against them after the supposed death of their leader Lucian at the hands of Kraven himself.

' _By the blood of the ancestors, how did that man accomplish something that Viktor himself couldn't?'_ Amelia thought, she's heard the story of how Kraven was the sole survivor of an attack on Lucian's stronghold by an army of Death Dealers and at some point in the bloody battle, Kraven killed the Lycan leader and as a show of proof, brought a patch of skin cut from the Lycan's very arm that held the brand of Viktor's mark. Placed on the Lycan leader before the war and when Lucian was still in Viktor's favor.

It was then she felt Peter's hands on her shoulders, kneading out the tension in her joints. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as Peter's hands found a particular hard knot in between her shoulders to unwind. The next several minutes were spent with Amelia panting and moaning shamelessly as Peter's hands wandered over her shoulders and even down to her breasts.

"Someone's excited" Peter chuckled as he could smell her arousal.

Amelia stood up suddenly and caught Peter's lips with her own, their tongues invading the other's mouth while her eager sex pressed against Peter's hardened member. The two stood there, their hands roaming the other's body and their tongues trying to overpower the others while they continued to rub and press their respective sexual organs against the others.

Amelia shivered at the feeling of pre-cum leaking from Peter's tip and on to her clit while Peter himself growled at the wetness of his mistress on his shaft. He then suddenly turned her so that her hands were resting on the table and her rear was flush against his groin. Peter took his cock and placed his tip against her pussy and lightly penetrated it before pulling back out. Amelia moaned as he repeated the process several more times and began to whimper as he entered her fully when suddenly a call came in from one of the terminals.

The two halted in their rut, Amelia with a dark scowl and Peter with disappointment as he pulled away. Amelia sighed as she looked around for something to cover herself with before she sat back down at the table and answered the call while Peter got dress out of sight.

The call as it turned out was from one of the Eastern Covens…

Amelia's eyes narrowed in interest at this as she answered the call and was greeted to the sight of her former lover and unknown to many, including Peter, the father of her secret son David.

"Hello Thomas" Amelia greeted the man with a soft look.

"Amelia" Thomas nodded towards the woman, a sort of small smile on his lips "I hope now isn't a bad time"

Amelia could just barely hear the snort from Peter as he slid on his boots before she answered with a shake of her head and she leaned in towards the monitor with a curious if worried expression "No, is there a problem?"

"In a manner of speaking" Thomas said with a frown on his face as he typed in a few things on a keyboard and sent Amelia a report from one of his own Death dealers that he feels she should have a look at "I'm told that the Lycans are looking for someone… someone that can help them win this war once and for all or at the very least place it heavily in their favor"

"Who?" Amelia asked as she read the report that showed Lycans were moving throughout eastern and western Europe and even into Asia minor, seemingly searching for something or someone. What it was, Thomas didn't put down which meant either he didn't know or he did and he didn't want to risk putting it down for another to see and possibly cause a panic, which did little to settle her own nerves.

"Amelia…" Thomas said with worry "…I believe that they are looking for William"

Amelia's breath hitched at the mentioning of the First and most powerful Lycan's name.

"W-William?" Amelia asked, thinking that she may have misheard "Are you certain"

"Yes" Thomas nodded grimly "A Lycan that we caught and interrogated specifically stated that they were hunting for the last of the Corvinus line. At first, I thought they meant Marcus but as you can see their movements don't even come close to Ördögház which means that they are looking for his brother, either that or Marcus had more siblings then we thought"

Thomas was one of the very few Vampires that was aware of both her and Viktor's origins as vampires' thanks in part to Marcus, the first true Vampire and the father of their entire race.

"We cannot allow them to accomplish this" Amelia said with some dread, Lucian as great of a threat he was to the Vampire nation when he was alive paled in comparison to William.

For over six hundred years before his capture William had plagued Europe and even parts of Asia with his uncontrollable rampage. Turning hundreds if not thousands into Werewolves, the primitive but arguably more dangerous predecessors to the modern day Lycans. William's threat was so great that when Marcus finally tracked him down, he had to awaken both Amelia and Viktor from their hibernation before confronting and finally capturing him. After that, Viktor had the monstrous brother of Marcus hidden away, even from her, for the rest of his immortal existence.

If the Lycans were able to somehow locate William's prison and free him… it could very well signal the end of the Vampires and maybe even humanity itself for nothing would be able to stop him, now with the backing of the Lycans and inevitably Werewolves.

Amelia was silent for a few minutes as was Peter who was still out of sight of Thomas while the current reigning Elder thought how to best approach this. She didn't want to risk word getting out and causing a panic, even to this day William was the stuff of nightmares to Vampires everywhere, hell even if Viktor would never admit it, he was more terrified of the powerful man turned monster than he ever was of Lucian. Even Marcus who would often go on and on about how William would never harm him was wary of his twin's violent and uncontrollable nature.

Finally, Amelia spoke "I'm sending someone I trust to aid you and a few others in tracking down these Lycans and killing them before they can somehow discover William's location. Under no circumstances can we allow him to be freed again"

"Will you be involving Viktor's people as well?" Thomas asked with a frown, his dislike of the man almost rivaled that of Marcus's. Amelia never quite figured out why and never questioned it, it just meant one more ally for her for if… when, Viktor's lust for power out grew his tolerance to both her and Marcus.

' _The man was willing to end Sonja's life because she fell in love with Lucian. I don't approve and I myself wouldn't have hesitated to end her and the creature in her womb but I don't think I could ever do such a thing had she been my child…'_ Amelia thought before she cleared her throat "No, for now you and I will deal with this and if things grow out of our control, then I will seek aid from Ördögház"

"Assuming this matter isn't brushed off as 'animals growing desperate' as Kraven would say" Thomas scoffed.

At this, Amelia smiled darkly, her eyes glowing "Oh trust me Thomas… Kraven knows that between me and Viktor, I'm the one he doesn't want to anger"

"As well he shouldn't" Thomas said as he and Amelia shared a fond smile with the other before he attention was dragged away from her to something off screen. The Vampire scowled in annoyance before glancing back at the screen "I apologize my lady, but there's something I need to see to"

"Of course, and give my regards to the rest of your Coven and… your son" Amelia said with a small nod before she ended the call after Thomas gave her a nod as well and wished her reaming years ruling to be pleasant.

Silence rang through the room with the only sounds being Peter's occasianol shuffling as he stated at his lover.

"Well… that was awkward… for me at least" Peter said after some time.

Amelia gave Peter a regretful look "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, he was your first and possibly only real love and I'm just the rebound guy until you wise up and decide your better off with him" Peter waved off her apology.

"You know that's not true Peter…" Amelia said as she stared at her Progeny with an earnest expression "Your one of my closest friends hard as that is to believe, the one man I can rely on to lead this Coven in my absence… my greatest warrior… my beloved…"

"Yet after all that, you don't trust me… not like you apparently trust Thomas" Peter said with a pointed look on his face before he slid on a mask that had a pair of glowing white goggles attached to them "I mean you don't say it but just the way you talk about each other, defend the other from ridicule and vanished for the better part of several years with him for company. It kinda shows he's more than just some lover you fancied for a time"

"It's complicated" Amelia said with a sigh as she rubbed her brow.

"Isn't it always" Peter asked sarcastically before he sighed "So when do I leave? Your sending me after them, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Amelia asked but didn't correct him.

Peter shrugged at her question "Well you said someone you trust and given that Thomas is the one you told that to, I guess I'm it unless there's another guy your counting on to save the day that I'm not aware of"

Amelia frowned at the man's words before she decided to drop it "Yes… I expect you there within the next few days. Once you arrive Thomas will fill you in more and after that… do what you can"

"I always do" Peter said as he reached down on a small table that held his black Kevlar bi-weave trench coat and slid it on turned to leave before he felt Amelia's hand on his arm.

He paused and looked back at her just as she cupped his masked face "When you're done and you return… there are things I swish to speak with you about. You've been by my side for several hundred years and have never given me a reason doubt where your loyalties lie"

"Well you did save my life and grant me immortality at the same time. Kinda hard to find a reason not to have your back after all these years" Peter said with a snort.

"Be that as it may, you've earned my trust, it's about time I give it. All of it" Amelia stated as she leaned up on her toes and planted a small kiss on Peter's cheek "Don't take an unnecessary risks my beloved…"

At this Peter chuckled "No promises. After all, it's these kinds of risks that saw to me here"

Amelia chuckled at Peter's response as she watched him leave her quarters. She then let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair before she silently made her way towards the bed and collapsed on to it. She buried her face in the sheets and inhaled the man's scent mixed with hers as the window to her room began to polarize as the sun rose.

…

Peter idly hummed to himself as he stood in the elevator and waited for it to reach the floor that his lab was located on. He had to pick up a few things and put another several on hold while he's away.

' _And make sure no one can get in'_ Peter thought with annoyed sigh.

Apparently 'keep out' signs and 'authorized personnel only' labels didn't mean much to half the Vampires in this Coven and Peter on a number of occasions has had to chase others baring a very selected few out of there. Sometimes at gun point.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop and opened up to reveal a dark grey hallway. Peter quietly made his way down it until he came before a large metal door and watched as a small blue light erupted from the top and scanned his form before a 'beep' was heard and the door opened to reveal a state of the art laboratory fitted with a wide arrange of advance machines and other technological marvels that Peter has invented over the years.

Peter approached the far end of the lab where a number of monitors and vials were held along with a small atrium that housed something that Peter has been working on for the better part of thirty years.

Inside was a larger than average Wolf spider.

Peter leaned in and examined the genetically altered creature with a small grin "How you doing, buddy?"

The spider, which had since taken over a web made by the atrium's previous occupant, didn't respond as it causally traversed it's home without a care in the world. Peter snorted at it as he checked the locks and other security measures he had installed on the tank.

The reason for such precautions against a simple looking spider was because Peter had created it with a highly modified strand of the Lycan virus that caused humans to become, well Lycans in the first place. Now the main difference was that the strand Peter used was from one of the original Werewolves created from William's rampage over a thousand years ago meaning it was more potent than the modern day Lycans and was the closest thing that Peter has found to the pure strain that William himself had within him.

And as the years went by Peter has slowly modified and altered the virus, bit by bit replacing the wolf like DNA within it and replaced it with that of an actual Wolf Spider's DNA. Part of the reason for creating such a thing was to keep his mind occupied, the down side of immortality was that it tended to get rather boring fairly quick unless one found something to entertain them for long periods of time and in his case, it was science. The rest was to test a theory that it was something within William himself that caused the supposed wolf that bit him to change into the very first Lycan or if it was in fact something within the Wolf that caused William to change.

' _Guess I'll find out when I get around to testing this guy out since I can't just stroll down the hall to where the other Lycans are kept for study and check out William or the supposed wolf that bit him'_ Peter thought as he tapped on the glass and watched the spider stop moving for a second before it resumed it's pacing around it's enclosure.

Peter rechecked the automatic feeding mechanisms and that the food and water holders were full before leaving it to lockdown his terminals, secure whatever research he had out else risk one of the other half ass researchers and scientists around here getting their hands on his work and claiming it as their own. After a few minutes and grabbing a few modified clips for his Beretta 93R that contained silver bullets.

It was during this time that Peter saw a small case in his weapons locker that caused him to pause. It was a special project he's been working on for a while now, something to help Vampires in their fight against Lycans. Peter holstered his weapon before he reached in for the case and brought it out and opened the lid to reveal a pair of odd gauntlet like devices that could be worn on one's arm with the main mechanism located under the wrist and triggered by placing the weight of his fingers on them.

Peter created them to act as a way for a Vampire to still use a gun in a hand to hand fight, similar to an arm blade. It sounds silly, having a small gun that can only shoot seven bullets, strapped to your arm but this thing has saved Peter's life on more than one occasion. He's been thinking about publicly demonstrating it to others and petition to Amelia to have it mass produced for the rest of the Death Dealers but always found himself hesitating.

' _Maybe I just like standing apart from the rest… maybe I'm just selfish'_ Peter thought as he rolled up his sleeves and attached the devices to his arms before placing the now empty case back in the locker before finishing up securing his lab and making his way to the door _'Heh, maybe I'm both'_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter arrives at Thomas's Coven and is updated on the situation in regards to the Lycans' movements…


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : There will be a few that can take Peter in a fight that aren't Hybrids. One of which is William for the Lycans and the others being Vampire Elders like Viktor, Marcus and Amelia herself. But for the most part either species will rely on greater numbers or even skill if they want to at the very least survive a fight with Peter after he gins his spider powers.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Peter and David's interactions will be mainly awkward. After all he is the son of one of Peter's love interest and one of her old lovers. When you think about it, William was the Hulk/Doomsday of the Underworld universe. A powerful seemingly unstoppable force of nature.

 **Guest** : Peter will have claws, greater physical strength than either Lycan or Vampire and even some Hybrids, his standard adhesive powers, a sort of transformation and Stingers but that'll be it in terms of powers. The Lycans and Lucian will have a large role in this story aside from being one of it's antagonists, we'll be seeing things from their side in a few chapters. No, the Nightshade didn't affect Peter at the time because he was still human, the knife it was coated on is another matter. It can be argued that William is the first Lycan given that all Werewolves and Lycans are descended from him.

 **Fenrir44** : I may add other people like that to this story.

 **The-everchosen** : Peter will get a few powers but nothing to extreme like Venom blasts. Be kinda hard to justify or explain that in this universe but a man-spider transformation is doable.

 **Adtr509** : Yeah there'll be a of of blood, gore and violence, with Vampires and Werewolves, it's like a necessity. To be honest I kinda did start writing this without the intention of introducing Blade buuuut now that you mention it… hmm. I still say that between Blade and William, William still trumps Blade because his near uncontrollable rampage against the Vampires will likely ignite a werewolf pandemic and well…

 **MCRasengan** : He'll have his usual powers along with one or two others that he doesn't get often.

 **90skid4life** : No we wont be seeing many if any flashbacks of Peter's life when he was human. As for Amelia's feelings on the harem, nah she'll be good with it. In fact she'll be the sort of Alpha of the group.

 **Bobwhy** : Uh I said the story takes place a few years before the events of the movie, so three or two at the very most which in turn would Make David between nine or ten at the time so I'm not certain why you had to mention that. She kept Peter out of the loop because it's only recently they've grown this close. Even though she was his 'Sire', she's only been in his life for less than a hundred years since when she turned him all those years ago, it was close to the end of her time to rule, like months before her hibernation. After she was awoken again, she looked him up and brought him under her wing for a time. They were as close in so far as that she trusted him with a few things in her absence, like Viktor did with Kraven but not enough to reveal the fact she had a son with Thomas. Because Amelia is an Elder, when she bit and turned Peter, he became a stronger than a average Vampire, like Selene was thanks to Viktor turning her himself. There's more to why Peter seems unusually strong for a Vampire, but the whole she's an Elder and therefore the ones she turns are stronger than most is part of it. She kept her pregnancy secret from Peter by staying at the Eastern Coven for a time, like in the movies. She simply had Peter stay in New York and manage her affairs while she was giving birth to her son.

 **Spideyfan** : He's based a more on his Noir aspect than his 1602 incarnation. Peter and Selene know of each other and have met like maybe three times, but those meetings were brief and largely forgetful. I've never seen One Piece so I'm not sure how that Devil Fruit thing and stuff works. I'll give the show a look and get back to you on that.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah David's still Amelia and Thomas's kid. I thought of using them for a time and I may possibly add them in later but I figured that those two deserved a chance. Plus aside from them, Lena, Selene, Sonja and Amelia, they're the only attractive women in those movies.

 **DES Guest** : I'm thinking of adding elements from the Blade franchise to this story. I may do a Spider-man resident evil crossover someday.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Underworld characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter really hated flying… no it's true, he really did.

The possibility that at any moment the aircraft he was in could encounter some sort of mechanical or electrical problem and thus cause them to crash and burn was one fear he could never get over whenever he got on these things. He also didn't like the turbulence that the aircraft would hit from time to time, causing the whole jet to shake to the point Peter wondered how it was keeping together. Then there's the limited amount of space to move around in on these things. Sure, the jet he was on was Amelia's and very high end, which mean it was plenty spacious. But the fact it would only take Peter six strides at most to cross from side of the plane to the other kinda made him feel trapped.

' _Also, the inflight meals suck…'_ Peter thought as he felt his grip on the arm rest tighten as the jet shook ever so slightly again as it made it's way over the northern Atlantic.

His flight had just departed from New York not even two hours ago with only himself as the passenger, well if one didn't count the pilot and the stewardess as passengers themselves. The aircraft's destination would be a small private airport that Thomas's Coven owned just outside Vienna, Austria where Peter will meet with the Coven leader and after that, get to stopping the Lycans from potentially unleashing hell on Earth in the form of William.

' _Still don't get why he wasn't killed when they captured him. I mean from what Amelia has mentioned about him, he can't be controlled. Like at all'_ Peter thought as he closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from the ever so subtle shaking of the place as it raced over the ocean miles below _'Then again, maybe they don't want to try and control him. Maybe they have other plans for William. Like they want to harness his infectious venom to breed a new army of Werewolves or somehow enhance their own people with it somehow-'_

The jet shook violently for several seconds, causing Peter's body to tense up in slight fear as the armrest under his grip began to crack and groan from the amount of strength he was gripping it with. Finally, after several tense seconds, the jet ceased it's shaking and the pilot's voice came on through the speakers.

" _Sorry sir, little be of turbulence, but we should be clear now"_

Peter took several calming breaths as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and glared up towards the door to the cockpit "And let's keep it that way yeah?"

" _Yes sir…"_ the pilot responded before cutting the connection and resumed flying.

Peer leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding "I fuckin hate flying"

"So too does Amelia" an amused voice spoke up behind Peter, causing him to look over his shoulder to see the stewardess sitting in her own chair not too far from his, reading a small book "She could never stand being on this thing longer than absolutely necessary"

She was an attractive woman, nowhere near Amelia's level in Peter's opinion, but still lovely. She had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and her lips were painted a dark red. She was dressed in an air stewardess uniform commonly seen on public aircraft but black and silver instead of the odd blue colors that Peter's seen them in. The skirt he noticed seemed to be shorter than what Peter figured was the standard, drawing attention to her long legs.

"If that's the case, why the hell does she keep a jet?" Peter asked with a quirked brow.

"Jets are faster than ships and trains" the woman replied with a simple shrug "And a hell of a lot faster than walking or driving"

"Fair enough" Peter said with a sigh as he settled back into his chair and tired to mentally list the various elements of the Periodic Table to distract his mind from the flight.

"Not a fan of flying I take it?" she asked with a small grin as she turned a page in her book.

"Nope, never have been and never will" Peter said as he made it to the noble gases and began to mentally go through them "But speed is of the essence so I'm willing to steady my nerves and just endure this hell with wings"

The woman chuckled as she resumed reading her book while Peter risked a glance outside the window and watched the passing night sky. After a time of watching the various clouds pass by, Peter tore his gaze away from the window and glanced at a small clock hung on the wall to see how much longer until he arrived in Austria and frowned at what he saw.

' _Five and a half more hours… craaaap'_ Peter thought with dismay as he settled into his seat and tried to keep his mind occupied.

He was tempted to ask for a drink from the stewardess, but she seemed too engross in her novel and Peter didn't want to make her flight crap just because he couldn't handle it nearly as well. He tried to pass the time by taking the bullets out of her Beretta's clip and placing them back in and repeating the process several times before a shake from the plane caused him to nearly drop one of the rounds on to the floor. After that he settled for trying to take a nap but the constant hum of the jet's engines and again the slight shaking of the plane kept him from finding any real rest.

It was just about an hour after doing the after mentioned things that Peter let out a sigh as he slumped into his chair "Next time I'm knocking myself out before getting on one of these things. This flight's taking too long and nothing I do can keep me distracted or occupied! And I swear if this plane hits turbulence again I'm going into that cockpit and ripping that pilot's fangs out…"

"Are you hungry?" the stewardess asked from her seat, marking her page and closing her book as she stood up "There's a few blood bags in the refrigerator that I can fetch you to feed on"

"No, I'm good. Bedsides all the jostling around from the freakin turbulence has kinda ruined my appetite" Peter said as he placed an elbow on the partially crushed arm rest and rested his head on his hand.

The woman nodded at this as she glanced back and forth between her novel and Peter before she came to a decision "Would you… like me to keep you distracted until we land?"

At this Peter frowned as he looked back at the stewardess "How? I mean no offense, but I don't see what you can really do to keep my mind off the fact I'm several miles in the air and being flown by a pilot that I swear is hitting every bit of turbulence he can just because I think he may know I hate flying and wants to make this experience even worse than it already is"

Her answer was to walk over to him, stopping only momentarily to remove her heels and unbutton her shit until it was left open to show she was wearing a white lace bra underneath that had a hard time containing her breasts before she dropped to her knees in front of him and ran her hands up his legs with a small grin on her face.

"Have you ever heard of the term, mile high club?" she asked, her eyes shifting to blue and her fangs elongating as she ran her hands over Peter's thighs.

"Uhhh…" Peter sounded as he watched the woman's hands reach for his belt and zipper and began to undo them and pull his pants down slightly until his boxers were brought to the surface.

The woman licked her lips as she could see Peter's member starting to harden through the fabric. She was just starting to reach for it when Peter suddenly grabbed her arm, taking her by surprise.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, no- I mean yeah for the moment because I want to ask you a few things first before we… before we uh… you know" Peter said with a slight shrug.

"Before we fuck?" the woman said plainly.

Peter winced at the term has he nodded "Yeah before we do that"

"Alright then" the woman said as she leaned back a little and gave Peter an expectant look as she drummed her fingers on her arm after she crossed them under her bust.

"Well, what's your name?" Peter asked after he cleared his throat.

"Anya" she said.

"Alright… um… how long have you been a Vampir-"

"One hundred and twenty years" Anya said in a slightly impatient tone "Now do you want me to suck you off and if we have the time, fuck? Or not?"

Peter scowled at her a little "Well excuse me for wanting to at least know something about the woman who's going to have sex with me"

Anya rolled her eyes as she removed her shirt and tossed it aside before she leaned back towards Peter's waist and reached out to grab his cock. Peter leaned back n his chair and watched as Anya began to fish his member out before she took it into her mouth without an ceremony and began to bob her head up and down his length.

'Seriously, what's with people wanting to fuck now a days without at least knowing the person your doing the deed with just a little like their name or something?' Peter thought as he felt his mind being dragged away from the ever so subtle shaking of the flight and more towards the Vampiric woman sucking him off.

Sometimes Peter wondered if society's standards and sense of class fallen in the last few decades, it often at times certainly looked that way.

…

Several hours and a somewhat descent blowjob later, and he says descent because the woman was far from a pro at it, Peter found himself in the back of a black Sedan on it's way to the location of Thomas's Coven. Said leader of the coven was sitting next to Peter while one of his men drove the car they were in.

Peter was busy looking at some of the reports that Thomas gathered in regards to the Lycan movements and the 'testimonies' of the ones they captured. The drive for the most part was silent. Other than the simple greeting that Peter and Thomas gave each other, both men seemed happy to leave it at that. It was no secret that in the past, Thomas and Amelia were close, and it was an even less of a secret that Peter, according to many, was Amelia's new 'intimate interest'.

' _Man, I cant imagine what it must feel like for the driver up there. Guy must feel like he'll need a knife to cut the tension between me and Thomas here'_ Peter thought with a hidden smirk under his mask as he stared at the various reports with a critical eye while trying to ignore the feeling of awkwardness that was growing between him and Thomas.

"How is she?" Thomas suddenly spoke in a low tone as he stared out the window of the car they were in, watching the passing cars sharing the road with them.

"Hmm?" Peter said as he looked up from a report.

"Amelia, how is she?" Thomas asked, not meeting Peter's gaze.

"She's… fine" Peter said as he returned his attention back to the documents "Getting ready for the Awakening of Marcus and her two hundred years of hibernation and all that"

Thomas hummed at that as he watched the passing lights of other cars on the road "And how do you feel about it?"

"About what?"

"That you will not see her for two hundred years, perhaps never again should you perish in that time" Thomas said as he looked down at his hand and fiddled with a ring that he had one.

"Oh…" Peter said before he shrugged "I try not to think about it. Bound to drive me crazy. Though I will say that I'm not looking forward to Marcus's reign"

Thomas smirked a bit at this "I will say that he's marginally better than Viktor"

"Barely… I swear every time he's awake, our war against the Lycans slows to a crawl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he doesn't want to fight them" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"And what about you?" Thomas said as he finally looked towards Peter with narrowed eyes "If what I heard was true, your brother may be a Lycan"

Peter didn't respond as he stared at the document before him, not really reading it. Thomas however seemed to notice this as he continued.

"Tell me Peter, what will you do if by some chance you do meet your brother again?"

Again, Peter didn't respond, not at first as Thomas's words echoed through his mind.

' _What would I do?'_ Peter thought with a frown.

It wasn't the first time he's been asked this question. Amelia asked the same thing over forty years ago when she saw him hesitate to shoot a Lycan. The reason for the hesitance was because for a brief moment during the fight, Peter swore that he saw his brother during the shootout…

But before he could confirm it, he lost sight of him and not even a minute later, a Lycan that since turned attacked him and for a brief, idiotic moment, Peter thought it may have been his brother. Before the savage beast could tear into Peter for his hesitance, Amelia intervened and snapped the snarling creature's neck. The Lycan died and reverted back to it's human form which in the end turned out to not be Ben after all, much to Peter's relief.

"Well?" Thomas's voice dragged Peter out of his memories "What will you do?"

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Peter spoke as he placed the various documents back into the folder they came in and handed them to Thomas "I'll let you know when I reach that bridge"

The rest of the car ride was in silence as Peter turned his attention towards the passing buildings of Vienna as their driver left the city and headed into the countryside.

…

Over a hundred miles away, underneath the city of Budapest was the current base of operations of the Lycans not only in Europe and Asia minor but throughout the world as well. In the heart of the Lycan den, sat a man in what could only be described as a rundown laboratory filled with a wide range of equipment, most of which was medical in nature that looked like it's seen better days in a garbage dump.

And sitting at one of the tables before a computer with the screen showing a blood report along with the words negative underneath the results was a man that looked remarkably like Peter. The main differences were that his skin had more color to it and he had more muscle mass.

His name was Benjamin Parker and at the moment he was looking into a way to enhance he and his fellow Lycans in their war against the Vampires which has largely gone in their favor these past few centuries. On top of having better funding and connections, the Vampires also had harder weakness for the Lycans to exploit. Aside from Nightshade, only sunlight could affect them and it's not like the Vampires were dumb enough to face the Lycans during day light.

"Oh, for sweet tit fucking's sake!" the man growled in annoyance as he read the results on the monitor's screen.

He slammed his hand into the table, causing it to shake and crack under the force of the blow as he looked at the screen it a glare. Something that his fellow scientist and Lycan, Singe, noticed from his own spot in the room.

"Another failure I take it?" he said in a dry tone as he analyzed a blood sample before him in a rust covered microscope.

Ben glanced towards the older looking man with an inhuman growl "No, I just happen to celebrate breakthroughs by making it sound like I hit another dead-end Singe. Go fetch the boss so I can tell him of this development"

Singe chuckled as he made a few notes on the blood sample he was looking at before glancing towards the lab's doorway as two men entered the room.

"Gentlemen, what seems to be the ruckus?" the sorter of the two men asked in a tone that was mixed between amusement and annoyance. He possessed dark blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. He was clad in dark brown leather jacket with wolf fur lining along the collar. His name was Lucian, the very first Lycan and leader of the Lycan clans, and werewolves if you want to get a little technical about it.

Ben glanced at the man that changed him years ago with a scowl before he leaned back in his chair and gestured towards his computer "Another failure…"

Lucian hummed at that as he came to stand next to Ben and read the results as well while his companion and second in command Raze, remained by the door.

"Well that's unfortunate" Lucian said with a small frown as he read what Ben was trying to do "And here I was hoping you'd make some headway"

"I'm trying Lucian, really I am but…" Ben trailed off as he ran a hand over his face "But trying to enhance modern day Lycans with the Corvinus Strain that's found in Werewolves isn't as easy as you think. Once more, the Strain that their infected with isn't pure. Hell, they're not even first-generation Werewolves, if anything they're at best third of even fourth generation. The Strain's by this point to degraded to work with which is why I either need a first generation or even William himself to have a chance of making this work"

Lucian nodded at that as he pulled back from the monitor "Yes, so you've been telling me"

"Have our men made any headway in locating William?" Singe asked from his seat as he glanced between Lucian and Raze.

"No" Raze answered in his deep voice.

"Greaaat" Ben said with an eye roll as he stood up from his seat and cracked his neck "Send the specimens you gave me back to Tanis. He called earlier wondering if we'd give him his precious 'guard dogs' back"

"I'll be sure to tell him" Lucian said dryly as he glanced towards Singe "Any headway on our other project?"

"No, this one was a failure as well" Singe said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"So, my top scientists have achieved absolutely nothing to aid us today?" Lucian said with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Uh hello, have you seen the environment and equipment we have to work with?" Ben said as he gestured around them "Your lucky that I was even able to get these things to work"

"He's right you know…" Singe said as he placed his glasses back on and leaned against the table he was at with a frown "We need better equipment"

"Yes, and I'm working on it" Lucian said with a tired nod "But in case you two haven't noticed, I'm not pissing money and shitting gold blocks every other day of the week"

"Told you we should have bought Apple's stock when they first came out" Ben said with a snort as he made his way over to a small table that housed a wide arrange of guns and bullets on it and began to look for something. After a few moments he picked up a particular bullet and threw it towards Lucian who caught it with ease.

"What is that?" Raze asked with a curious look on his face as he watched Lucian hold the bullet up and examine it closely. It looked like your typical side arm round but with a few key differences. First was the fact it was caseless and seemed to be hollowed out and filled with some sort of liquid.

"That's something I've been working on lately. Help give our boys in the field an edge, no matter how small, against those blood sucking ass hats" Ben said as he took several other similar looking bullets and began to load them into a nine-millimeter clip.

Lucian broke the very tip of the bullet and let some of the liquid spill out on to his hand and smelled it. His eye brows raised in slight shock as he looked towards Ben "This is… nightshade?"

Ben smirked at this as he slapped the clip into a side-arm before placing it back on the table "Yeah. Fire off one of those into a vampire and the bullet injects a small but highly concentrated and lethal dose of Nightshade into them"

"Rather ingenious I must admit" Singe said with a nod "Sadly this particular species that we've used isn't very common and it's a bitch to gather enough extract from it to fill just that bullet there. So, if you would be as so kind to not break them or fire them off unless necessary, it'd be appreciated"

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucian said with a nod as he wiped the fluid on his coat and tossed the broken bullet back to Ben "I suppose I can over look your failure today"

"If you think that's good, wait until you see my masterpiece that I have brewing" Ben said with a grin before a beep was heard from his terminal.

He frowned as he approached the computer and unlocked it and read the message he received. After reading it for a few moments he made a sound that sounded pleased.

"Well I'll be dammed" he muttered.

"Something good I hope?" Lucian asked as he watched the Lyacn with a curious look on his face.

"Uh yeah… and no" Ben said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Another one of your good news, bad news?" Raze asked with an unimpressed frown.

"You could say that" Ben nodded before he looked towards Lucian "I have a… friend, well I really wouldn't call him a friend- look the point is I know a guy that's part of the New World Coven in New York. He just sent me something he discovered that I think may advance mine and Singe's efforts to harness the Strain found in William's breed for us to use"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Lucian asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Ben was quite for a minute as he tried to find the right way to explain his plan "Well the information I need is on a terminal in New York… in the very heart of the New World's coven. So to get it I'm gonna need a plane… and maybe…"

Lucian frowned as Ben's voice dropped to low for him to properly here as he explained what he'll need "I'm sorry what?"

"…I'm gonna need a dozen or so guys" Ben said with a nervous grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head "And maybe a few pounds or twenty of explosives…"

Lucian stared at Ben for several moments in silence before he sighed, and he rubbed the ridge of his nose "You do know that we don't have much in terms of fire or man power correct?"

"Yeah" Ben said with a small nod.

"You also know that our ability to travel to America is limited because we lack the funds to do so, yes?" Lucian said with a pointed look.

"Oh trust me, I know we're near dirt poor half the time" Ben said with a sigh before he looked Lucian in the eye "But if this pays off, it could bring us a lot closer to ending this war. Like within a stone's throw distance at the very least"

Lucian stared at Ben for several minutes in deep thought. In the near three hundred years that Ben's been with them, he's proving time and again to be a great asset in their war against the Vampires. In fact, he's saved it on one occasion by sabotaging the Vampires' efforts to create a sort of nerve gas mixed with silver to be used against them.

Finally, Lucian spoke "Raze will go with you"

"Fine" Ben said with a nod "Least I'll have someone capable with me that I don't have to worry about"

Lucian nodded at this as he turned to leave before he paused in his step and glanced back at his friend "Ben, be careful. I can't afford to lose someone like you…"

"Aww thanks Lucian" ben said with a grin as he patted his heart "That gets me… right here"

Lucian snorted in amusement as he shot a look towards Raze that wished him luck in his mission with Ben. With how much Ben liked to talk and Raze's short temper… their mission was bound to be interesting.

' _Though if what Ben said is true, it might very well be worth it'_ Lucian thought as he made his way back to his room. He had a meeting with Kraven later tonight and he wanted to be somewhat rested when he meets with him.

Ben watched the leader of the Lycans leave before he glanced towards Raze with a smile "Looks like it'll be just us big guy!"

"Can't wait" Raze said with annoyance as he turned and left as well.

Ben chuckled at this before he glanced back at the terminal with a small frown. Singe saw this and cleared his throat to gain Ben's attention.

"The information your 'contact' has found… whose is it?" the several decades old Lycan questioned with a frown.

"…My brother's" Ben said as he flipped the monitor off.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter help's Thomas put together a force to trail of one of the Lycan packs and meets an interesting child.


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Spawn Hades** : That could happen, or something else could happen that causes Peter to gain his spider based powers.

 **Guest** : Uh no one broke into Peter's lab and why would this person know where Peter is? It's already been established by Amelia that she doesn't want the fact the Lycans are looking for William to get out. Why would she then turn around and let others know that Peter will be going to Europe to find and stop the Lycans from locating him? Every weapon that's made has the potential to be turn against it's creator, there is no way of preventing that.

 **Spideyfan** : I've thought of it from time to time.

 **Fenrir44** : I might add them in later in the story.

 **Bladewolf101** : For the most part they'll be professional with one another. Selene is… well she's not what one would call 'chummy' or 'emotional' but that'll change as time goes on.

 **MCRasengan** : It's actually more of the information and samples of First Generation Werewolves that they have, but Ben will be taking an interest in some of the other things that Peter has in his lab.

 **superspiderfan** : I'm thinking of having Eve be Peter and Selene's daughter, but as for there being others like with Amelia or Ogla, perhaps.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : He needs a pure strain of the Werewolf Virus that William infected the first generation of Werewolves to perfect the enhancements that he's trying to employ in modern day Lycans. The one's he's been messing with are from Werewolves that were bitten by a Werewolf that was bitten by another Werewolf that was bitten by another Werewolf that was bitten by William way back when. As for William vs the Uber Lycan from Underworld Awakening, pfft William would own his ass, he was practically kicking Michael's around when they fought, and that was him after not feeding for the better part of what 600 years at least, god only knows what would have gone down had he been at full strength.

 **Great** **Saiyaman54** : Well I have Peter paired with her in the Champion of the Tribunal story, does that count?

 **Antihero1610** : Ehh not really, more intense then emotional or heartfelt. I thought of doing a Lycan or Vampire Terresa but then I thought nah, I already have Ben as a Lycan, adding his sister would just be overkill by this point.

 **roboman51** : How would that even be possible?

 **KasugaRomio** : His Noir incarnation is a heavy influence on this version of Spider-man in both appearance and mind set. Yes the wrist guns are based off the ones that the Assassin Spider-man used only they don't also act as web shooters. No six strides as in from one wall of the plane to the other wall. No the Lycan clans are pretty much dirt poor, and what money they do have usually goes to either guns or ammunition.

 **Esquire-man** : If anything, I'll make that he can somewhat stand sun light after he gets his powers, but it'd be more like Calliban from the Logan movie. Sun light won't kill him, but it'll burn him like hell. The Ben reveal may be seen as a too big a reveal so soon, but I have plenty of other reveals in this story that'll leave people surprised, hopefully. No Peter hasn't turned anyone and as for his views on humanity, he seems them as people that are there, like cats or dogs. They can be super helpful be it for food or allies and a annoyance from time to time. His mask is very simple, it's basically an all-black face mask with glowing white goggles on it, almost exactly like Spider-man Noir.

 **gunman** : I thought of using Kaine but then I thought nah too predictable, besides I use Kaine a lot in my other stories and I figured I should give the First Scarlet Spider a chance to shine, well I did the same in my Injustice story but you get the idea. The kinda of stuff they need is state of the art medical equipment and that's stuff you can't just pick up at your local Walmart or Target. Plus, the Vampires already have a presence in the Medical community thanks to Alchemax, so if they happen to hear that someone is stealing high end medical technology, they might investigate which will likely lead to them finding that Lucian is still alive, something he wants to avoid for the time being. Peter comes from a time where if you wanted to sleep with someone, you should actually get to know them a little more where's now a days people are screwing each other and barely even know the other's name. It's that old seventeen and eighteenth-century mindset of his. Well Ben knows of some of the things that Peter has done for the Vampires in their war against the Lycans, where's Peter barely knows anything about what his brother has been up to since they last saw each other.

 **Hardlight** : No, he won't and neither will Ben.

 **Cyclopz** : No, the Reapers in Blade 2 were created by trying to alter the Vampiric virus to make Vampires immune to Silver, Garlic and sunlight and instead made them savage near unkillable animals barring Nomak. Vampires don't drink human blood directly anymore to avoid being discovered, it's one of their laws that the Vampire Covens have. In the first and second movies it's been shown and implied that Vampires now drink cloned blood or animal's and even then, there's no guarantee that a person bitten by a Vampire will survive the change as Selene stated that it can be deadly to a human.

 **Yohart Meltz** : There will be a few flash backs but they will mostly deal with Peter's first time meeting Amelia when she first came to the New World. No, Peter wont take the place of Tanis. Yes it'll be some time before any real major conflict breaks out, for now it's sort of hit and run tactics by the Lycans against the Vampires, Lucian doesn't have enough man power at the moment to rage an all out open war against the Vampires like in the first movie.

 **Tamatoa** : She would be, but her loyalty to Viktor is too deep for her to pledge herself to another, especially someone that she sees as an abomination like she and other swill come to see Peter as. Peter and Ben haven't seen one another in decades, like since the 1930's and even then, it was a brief glimpse of one another.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Underworld characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter likes to think he isn't spoiled being a part of Amelia's inner circle, that he doesn't take the wealth and comforts of the New World Coven for granted. But after being shown to his temporary quarters within Thomas's coven, Peter couldn't help but find the sparse furniture, the dark colored walls and floors a little dreary compared to the bright, rich environment that he's been around for years now.

' _Or this place has that, and I was dumped into here because Thomas is petty about me being with his ex'_ Peter thought with a snort as he unpacked his bags and set about storing his clothes and equipment and making sure it was secured.

The last thing Peter needed was people going through his stuff when he wasn't around. Amelia would comment that Peter was paranoid, he would reply that when people get as smart as he does and have made the things he has, they would be too.

After spending the better part of half an hour settling in and making sure there was no way someone other than him could gain access to the few little 'side projects' he's brought with him, Peter locked his room and proceeded to explore Thomas's coven until Peter's meeting with him and the various other higher ups in the coven.

"Let's see, what to do, what to do, what to do…" Peter mumbled to himself as he made his way down a low-lit hallway that held a number of paintings of the Vampire Elders, Amelia being the most common portrait.

He would occasionally pause to admire some of them, or in some cases to snicker at the attire she wore in some. While the era he was born in had some rather outlandish fashion for women, some of the things he's seeing Amelia, Viktor and Marcus wear looked more like something he'd see on an eighteenth-century version of Lady Gaga. The hats and hair styles are what would really get Peter though, he knew for a fact that none of the Elders ever had long enough hair to do even half the fancy looking styles they were adorned in their paintings.

"Note to self, ask Amelia if she still has any of those atrocious wigs left" Peter said with a snicker before he faintly heard the sounds of a small child letting out a grunt before what sounded like a blade striking wood was heard.

Peter frowned as he turned towards the direction of the sounds and saw it was coming from the coven's armory and training room for the Death Dealers. After hearing the sounds several more times, Peter decided to investigate. It wouldn't do if the child ended up hurting themselves or worse because a Death Dealer was careless enough to leave the armory easily accessible to a child of all things.

' _If the Lycans find out about this, there'll be no living on this planet with them anymore'_ Peter thought as he neared the armory and could here the child, a boy from the sound of it, complain about not getting something right followed by the dull thuds of some sort of blade hitting what Peter guessed must be a practice dummy.

Peter saw that the double doors for the armory were open, wide open he noticed, and glanced inside to see a young boy standing before several wooden dummies. In his hand was an oddly shaped knife. The blade instead of going up curved around the boy's fingers, sort of like a trench knife or bass knuckles but with a blade. Peter watched as the child tried to preform a few moves that he recognizes as rather advance combat forms used by Death Dealers. The boy's footwork was off and his arms were in the wrong positions. They were close he noted as the child made another attempt against the wooden dummies, but it was clear to Peter that the child had no idea of what he was doing.

'He must have saw a few Death Dealers practicing those moves and tried to imitate them' Peter thought as he silent approached the boy _'Too bad he's gotta learn the basics before going full pro…'_

Peter waited until the child stopped attacking the dummies before loudly clearing his throat, causing the child to jump in surprise and turn to see Peter standing only a meter away, looking at him.

"Uh hello there" Peter said as he stared down at the young boy.

"H-Hello…" he said as he stared up at Peter's mask covered face nervously "Who are you?"

"Peter" he replied evenly, being mindful to watch the blade in the boy's hands. He doubts the child will try and attack him, but accidents do tend to happen when around weapons…

"Are… are you a death Dealer?" he asked with awe in his voice as he took in Peter's appearance and noticed that his attire was vaguely similar to the uniforms that Death Dealers generally wore.

"Uh…" Peter tried to think of a way to say yes without it being a bold face lie "I'm one of Elder Amelia's top agents"

"Is that like a Death Dealer?" the boy asked with a quirked brow, noticing that the man danced around his question.

"Heh, it's better than being a Death Dealer" Peter said with a grin "It means I get to do all the fun jobs"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…" Peter looked around until he saw a passing Death Dealer at the doorway "Like order them around"

"Cool…" the kid said with wide eyes before he frowned "Wait does that mean you can order my father around too since he's still a Death Dealer too?"

"Pfft, I wish…" Peter muttered before he cleared his throat "No, I can't order him around. Why? You want me to ask that he lets you stay up later or something?"

"Would you if you could?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Eh, maybe…" Peter said as he looked at the boy with an expectant expression under his mask.

"David"

"Maybe David, maybe" Peter said with a small nod as he looked around "So uh where's your mother? She's bound to be worried where you've scurried off to"

"My mother's… dead" David said a little sadly, his shoulders slumping a little "She died when giving birth to me"

"Oh" Peter said with wide eyes _'Way to go Peter, you made a kid sad. Oh, how your parents must be proud of you…'_

The two stood there in an awkward silence for several moments before Peter cleared his throat "So uh why are you in here?"

"I wanted to watch the Death Dealers train… but they had already ended their training for the day and I thought maybe I could practice some of the things I saw them doing on my own" David said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You want to be a Death Dealer when your older huh?" Peter said as he approached a small table that was stocked with a wide arrange of weaponry. From several different sidearms to serrated silver knives and collapsible shuriken.

"Yes, but my father's been very hesitant to let me. Says that by the time I'm of age to truly being my training, the war with the Lycans should be over" David said as he watched Peter go through a few of the weapons on the table.

"Hmmm, he may be right about that" Peter said before a thought came to him "But given that Marcus is about to be awaken, I can safely say that the war will go on another hundred years at least"

"What makes you say that?" the young Vampire asked with a frown towards the older man.

"Marcus isn't what I would call determined to beat the Lycans, not like Amelia or Viktor are" Peter said with a simple shrug.

"Why?"

"Not sure, I asked Amelia once and she said it was unnecessarily complicated and that I shouldn't worry about it before she told me to go make sure some of her researchers equations on a new blood based supplement was right. Surprise it wasn't, and I had to go and fix it… _and get absolutely no credit for it what so ever_ " Peter said the last part more to himself than David as he held up a small knife and examined it carefully before looking towards one of the practice dummies for a second. After a few moments of consideration, he glanced towards David with a hidden grin as he held up the knife "Wanna see something cool?"

David's response was an eager nod as Peter held up the knife and took aim at the dummy's head before pulling his hand back and throwing the knife towards it. He made sure to aim a little higher that the forehead and to throw the knife in a way that would caused it to spin through the air as much as possible. Several tense seconds passed as the knife's blade dug into the upper part of the dummy. However, instead of stopping, the blade's momentum carried it through a bit until than handle came to a stop towards the back of the head, giving the dummy something akin to a pony tail.

David's eyes widened at this as Peter picked up several more knives and repeated the process until a crude slightly crooked Mohawk was formed out of the various knives handles, the head looking like it was on the verge of splitting in half from the amount of blades that dug into it.

"And that David, is how you give a dummy a sharp mohawk" Peter chuckled as he balanced the last knife on his finger while David looked at the dummy in surprise.

"Whoa…"

"Granted I wouldn't recommend using this on an actual enemy, they won't be so willing to stay still for ya and just the one knife to the head would do" Peter said as he threw the knife in the air and waited for it to fall back down before grabbing it by the handle and throwing it towards the head with a small grunt.

The blade raced through the air and pierced the dummy's head, right in between the eyes, causing it to split open and for the knives to clatter to the floor as they lost their hold in the dummy's skull.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" David asked as he followed Peter to the dummy and help him gather up the knives he used.

"This old huntsman that I used to know from the colony that I grew up in" Peter said as he collected the knives from David and took them back to the table he got them from.

As for the damaged dummy, well Peter was certain that Thomas had someone for that and if not… well he's here to help stop the Lycans from potentially unleashing William, he ain't got time to clean up destroyed dummies!

' _Now I just gotta sell that'_ Peter thought with a snort as he placed the knives down.

"Colony?" David said with a frown "What's that mean?"

"Well a colony is-" Peter began before David shook his head.

"No, I mean I know what a colony is, I meant what do you mean the colony you grew up in?" he clarified "How old are you?"

"Little over three hundred and thirty" Peter said with a simple shrug "Grew up in New Amsterdam or New York as it was eventually called… I swear that place changed names almost every other year back then"

"Whoa… who turned you?" David asked with intrigue, aside from his father he's never met a Vampire older than a century.

"The reigning Elder at the time" Peter said as he picked up a small collapsible shuriken and pressed a small button and watched as several small silver barbs emerged from its sides _'Hmmm… idea…'_

"Lady Amelia?" David asked with shock "She's your 'Sire'?"

"Yep" Peter said with a small nod "She turned me after I saved her life from a Lycan assassin"

"Amazing…" he said in awe at Peter.

"Yeah, I suppose" Peter said before he nodded towards David's knife "Interesting weapon you got there"

David glanced at the knife in his hand as he stared at his reflection "It belonged to my mother…"

"Oh…" Peter said as he stared at the blade "Your mom must have been a very interesting person to have such an interesting weapon"

"Father would say something similar" David chuckled before he and Peter both heard Thomas's voice from the doorway.

"David!"

Said child flinched as he turned to see his father giving him a stern look as he entered the room with slow deliberate steps "Your supposed to be getting ready for bed"

"Sorry father…" David said lowly while trying to discreetly hide the knife behind his back without making it too obvious.

Peter sighed as he took a few steps forward "Hey Thomas, it's my fault-"

"Please do not try to protect him, Peter" Thomas said as he glanced at Peter with an unimpressed expression "He is fully aware that he's not allowed in here, and even then, only when I'm present"

Thomas then noticed the weapon in his son's hand and promptly took it from him and examined the blade with a critical eye "How did you get this?"

David shuffled on his feet as he stared at the ground, unable to look into his father's angered eyes "I… I picked the lock in your room…"

Thomas loudly inhaled before he slowly exhaled and placed the knife within his coat's pockets "Go to your room David. And get to bed"

David nodded as he quickly rushed passed his father, leaving him and Peter alone in the armory. After a few moments, Peter spoke "You know, your kid does have a lot of po-"

"Be quiet" Thomas snapped before he caught himself and spoke in a much calmer manner "My men are ready to brief you more in depth on what we've uncovered about the Lycan's plans so far"

Peter nodded at this as he placed his hands in his pockets "Lead the way then…"

Thomas turned on his heel and quickly and quietly escorted Peter out of the armory and towards his study where his most trusted council had been gathered. Peter for the most part kept silent as he followed Thomas through the various halls of his coven's stronghold. They passed a few Death Dealers and a couple of what Peter figured were 'nobles' before they came to a stop outside a single wooden door that while simple in design was beautifully decorated with wooden roses.

'Roses… those are her favorite' Peter thought as he stared at the door after Thomas had opened it and stepped inside.

The elderly Vampire paused as he noticed that Peter didn't enter his study and looked back to see the man was distracted. He scowled a little in annoyance "Are you going to admire my door all day or are you going to come in already?"

Peter jumped a little before he saw that Thomas was staring at him. Peter was thankful his mask covered his face entirely as he responded with a nod and entered the man's office. Five other individuals were already there, three men and two women. All but two were dressed in the attire associated with the Death Dealers though there's stood out a bit more compared to the rest that Peter has seen both here and back at his own coven.

' _Must be a thing here'_ Peter thought as he nodded towards the five while Thomas went to put the mother of his son's blade away in a more secured place "Evening ladies and gentlemen"

"Mister Parker…" one of what Peter assumed was this coven's elders said with a small nod "It is an honor to meet you"

"The honor is mine, person I've never met before" Peter responded with a small wave.

A few of the death Dealers frowned at Peter's lack of protocol but kept quiet on the manner, he wasn't part of their coven and he reported to someone far higher than even their own Coven leader and thus had somewhat more authority then most.

While the five members of Thomas's coven examined Amelia's agent, Peter took this time to better examine his host's study. It was nicely furnished with dark wooden floors, a fire place that had been lit to give the room a warm atmosphere and a number of old paintings, one of which was that of Amelia…

Peter stared at the painted image of his Sire and lover before he saw that Thomas had returned from securing his late lover's knife "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes" Thomas nodded as he gestured to one of the Death Dealers who nodded and pulled out a large folder from his coat and began to place the documents and phots within on Thomas's desk.

Peter made his way over and examined some of the documents are saw they were field reports from various Death Dealers, interrogation updates, and various notes on the Lycans' movements and possible theories as to what they were up to now.

' _About to unleash Armageddon in all of his fury flea ridden glory'_ Peyer thought as he held up a photo that showed the image of what looked like some old hanger of sorts built into the side of a mountain.

One image had captured two Lycans, already transformed, stalking the outside like a pair of demented guard dogs. Another showed four walking outside towards a parked car na the final one with any evidence that the bunker was still occupied show nine gathered in front of the main entrance in a semi-circle with a single person in front of them, the leader of the group or even the whole pack even.

"Any idea on how many Lycans are there?" Peter asked as he stared at more images of where the Lycan's den was located. All of the photos were of the outside since obviously no Vampire could get inside without dying. Still, it offered a lot of information on the structure and its surroundings and gave Peter an idea of it's possible layout inside.

' _Though I won't know for sure until I actually get in there… hurray'_ Peter thought with a hidden eye roll under his mask.

"We put their number at around twenty" Thomas said as he fiddled with the head of his cane.

"They heavily armed?" Peter questioned as he stared at one phot that had images of several trucks parked near what looked to be some sort of storage bay "Anything bigger than a pistol like machine guns, assault rifles, the works"

"Peter these are Lycans, not some paramilitary force" Thomas said with a dry look "Whatever weapons they do manage to get their hands on that's bigger than a pistol is usually stolen and not in very good condition to begin with"

"And yet these Lycans have been able to wage a rather successful guerilla war against us for over half a millennium despite the fact we're better funded and armed" Peter replied coolly as he tossed the image back on the table "And you'd be surprised how easily and how cheaply you can buy assault rifles in this day and age. Last week I purchased parts to make an Ak-47 with a drum barrel, a foldable stock and a night vision scope just to prove I could"

Thomas grunted at that as he looked at the pictures "Far as we can tell there's no alternate route inside. We're going to have to attack from the front"

"We'll be easy pickings for them, and that's assuming they haven't rigged something up by the door for us. Granted they might not have because they don't want to risk their only possible way in or out but hey you never know" Peter remarked with a thoughtful expression on his face as he examined the various images of the Lycan's current den "Hmm… now there's an idea that's dumb enough to work"

"Do you have any suggestions?" one of the Death Dealers questioned with a curious look on her face.

"A few but…" Peter trailed off as he cupped his chin "Their kinda risky…"

"How risky?" Thomas asked as he stared at Peter with narrowed eyes.

Peter was silent for a few moments before he glanced at Thomas with a sheepish expression "Well that depends on what kind of sun screen do you have and how much"

Thomas blinked at the man's question before he responded in an incredulous tone "…Excuse me?"

"Your crazy" one of the Coven elders said with wide eyes, having put together what Peter had planned.

"I was thinking more along the lines of intellectually and perspectivity set apart from the masses but yeah I guess that works too" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"You want us to attack them in broad daylight?!" Thomas said with a look of utter confoundment on his face.

"Noooo, I want to attack them at daybreak" Peter said as he pointed towards a few of the images with transformed Lycans patrolling outside the bunker's main entrance "They'd never see us coming. I mean when have Vampires ever attacked a Lycan den near or at dawn at any point in this war?"

"He does make a valid point…" the female Death Dealer said with a sigh before she glanced at the images "They'll be caught completely off guard by our assault"

"See, thank you" Peter said with a nod towards the woman before she continued.

"But I don't see how we can pull off such a feat so close to daylight and continue the assault even after the sun rises" the woman said with a frown "If we wait until the last possible minute, which I believe you intend to do, how will our men survive in the sun that long? Sunscreen won't protect us, no matter how strong it is"

"Do you guys have any UV protection gear?" Peter asked as he glanced at Thomas.

"Not enough to outfit all of my Death Dealers" Thomas said as he rubbed his brow "And even then, it's not combat fitted"

Peter frowned at this as he went back to examining the images of the bunker "Do we have any idea if there's plans for this place somewhere? Some government building perhaps, it looks military. Cold War era, former Soviet based on the big Russian star over the bunker's main entrance"

"If there are any plans, we have yet to find them" Thomas stated as he folded his arms across his chest "But I do know the Soviet's used it before they withdrew from Austria in fifty-five"

"What was it used for?" Peter pressed.

"Nothing too important, just a base for them to use for some strategic importance" Thomas said with a small shrug.

Peter sighed at this before he went back to examining the images before his mind began to slowly put together a plan that could possibly work. After a few minutes, Peter nodded "Okay, I have a plan"

"You do?" one of death Dealers asked with skepticism.

"Yes…" Peter said with a confident nod "Sort of… in a manner of speaking…"

The leaders of the Coven stared at Peter as he rubbed the back of his head nervously before Thomas sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose "It's times like this where I truly question what she sees in you"

"What can I say, I'm just amazing" Peter beamed as the sun began to rise outside.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Ben and Raze plan out their infiltration of the New World Coven with Ben's little 'mole'...


End file.
